con amore
by LastMelodya
Summary: Levi terlalu sulit untuk mengingat bagaimana semua ini dimulai. [ levihan; 3/? ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : mc levihan pertamaaaa! ini akan jadi fik multichap yang ringan, plotless, dan gak banyak words/chap. murni ditulis karena saya butuh pelampiasan friendzone thingy yang gak meledak-ledak :") gak janji akan update teratur, tapi saya akan berusaha. thanks dan selamat membaca!

* * *

 **con amore**

( _ukp_ dengan cinta; digunakan sebagai aba-aba dalam musik agar dimainkan dengan lembut )

.

* * *

 **s a t u**

"Aku punya herbal bagus untuk pasangan suami-istri. Kalian sudah punya anak? Aku juga punya herbal yang bersahabat untuk anak-anak."

Hanji tersenyum simpul, menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan nenek penjual herbal tersebut mengambil uang yang ia julurkan. "Ambil uangnya saja, Baa-san. Terima kasih."

Nenek itu berlalu dengan raut bertanya-tanya. Namun mengangguk sekali dan tetap meninggalkan mereka dengan beberapa uang di kepalan.

Levi memerhatikannya, senyum Hanji yang perlahan hilang. Seolah hal seperti tadi sudah terlalu mudah untuk perempuan itu lewati dan tak lagi ia ambil hati.

"Apa di keningku ada namamu, ya, Levi? Atau di keningmu yang tercantum namaku?" Hanji menggumam tanpa menoleh. Meneruskan perjalanannya memasuki pekarangan rumah. "Orang-orang selalu menyebut kita pasangan. Lebih parah, suami-istri yang sudah punya anak."

Tanya itu begitu ringan. Seringan angin yang memainkan helai rambut Hanji yang dikuncir. Perempuan itu mendahului membuka pintu, memasuki rumah, dan menyapa Isabel seolah-olah ialah yang kakak kandungnya.

"Hanji-nee kenapa? Ada orang yang mengira kalian suami-istri lagi?"

Hanji menahan tawanya, Levi mendengus singkat. Terkadang, perpaduan Isabel dan Hanji menjadi bencana untuknya yang tak pandai bermain kata.

"Orang itu bahkan menawarkan obat herbal untuk anak kami." Hanji menggeleng jail. "Anikimu itu terlalu sering membuntutiku, sih."

Satu tarikan di rambut Hanji membuat perempuan itu terpekik. Levi menyeruak di antara mereka, memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Hanji di sana. "Berkacalah, mata empat."

"Aw! Tangan ringanmu itu, ya, Levi!" Hanji balas meninju pelan lengan hangat Levi.

Isabel memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan mata menyipit, dengan sengaja mendesah dengan keras. "Kaliaaan ini. Tidak boleh ada kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, tahu."

Kikik halus kemudian mendominasi ruang yang sebelumnya sepi. Hanji kembali berceloteh, dengan mudah melupakan topik sebelumnya dan membawa Isabel mengantusiasi topik selanjutnya. Levi memerhatikannya, mata itu yang selalu bersinar, wajahnya yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, bibirnya yang selalu mengurva. Itukah yang membuatnya tak keberatan berbagi dunia dengan Hanji? Tapi Hanji juga cerewet, ia ceroboh, ia seperti laki-laki. Dan tawanya yang terlampau keras, terkadang membuat Levi ingin menendang jauh-jauh perempuan itu ke luar angkasa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada lebih banyak hal yang tak Levi sukai tentang Hanji. Dan hanya beberapa hal yang ia sukai darinya. Tapi entah mengapa, segalanya terasa ringan. Terasa benar.

Levi terlalu sulit untuk mengingat bagaimana mereka memulai hubungan rumit ini. Yang Levi tahu, hingga saat ini, hampir sepuluh tahun sejak awal ia melihat Hanji bersepeda dengan rambut pendek dan gigi kawatnya, Hanji tak pernah terusik dengan relasi di antara mereka yang berlabel sahabat.

Tak kurang, tak lebih.

 _Sahabat_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : by your side © bulan nosarios. beberapa hal di chapter ini terinspirasi dari novel tersebut. thanks dan selamat membaca!

* * *

 **con amore**

( _ukp_ ; dengan cinta; digunakan sebagai aba-aba dalam musik agar dimainkan dengan lembut )

.

* * *

 **d u a**

"Jadi, gadisnya Levi yang berambut merah atau cokelat?"

Sore itu angin berembus kencang, coffee shop milik Levi dan Isabel menjanjikan kehangatan yang membuat pedestrian saling melirik dan membelokkan langkah mereka memasuki bangunannya.

Levi memutar mata. Melesapkan dengus yang ia tahan ketika Erwin—rekan kerjanya yang baru—memerhatikan dua gadis yang tengah mengobrol di konter. Farlan, yang sudah terlalu lama mengenalnya, hanya tertawa kencang, melirik Levi dengan sengaja dan menggeleng pelan membuat Erwin bertanya-tanya akan reaksinya.

"Yang rambut merah itu adiknya." Lelaki itu menjawab Erwin, melangkahi Levi. "Jangan tanya aku kenapa mereka sangat berbeda."

Levi tak mengacuhkan jawaban Farlan. Ia mengaduk teh hitamnya yang tercampur aroma kopi. Diam-diam mengumpat dalam hati, tak akan pernah ia merestui adiknya itu berpacaran dengan Farlan. Sejauh yang Levi tahu, lelaki itu memang menyukai adiknya. Hanya saja, Isabel masih terlalu naif untuk mengartikan sikap-sikap Farlan. Dan Levi berharap, Isabel akan menjadi naif untuk selamanya.

Erwin tertawa kecil. "Berarti gadismu yang berambut cokelat?" Mata birunya menatap Levi, ada harap samar yang terpancar di sana, entah harap apa, Levi tak dapat membacanya. "Yang berkacamata itu."

Sebelum memalingkan tatapan, Farlan memandang Levi lama. Tersenyum simpul sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup mulut, menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Levi menatap Erwin. Mengukuti tatapan teduhnya yang sesekali melirik kepada Hanji. Ini adalah jenis pertanyaan yang sering Levi dapatkan. Seharusnya, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Sebagaimana Hanji yang selalu menjawab kasual setiap pertanyaan berjenis sama. Hanya, ada hal-hal samar yang tidak Levi pahami, setiap ia memikirkan jawaban-jawaban akan pertanyaan tersebut.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menyamarkan ... tanpa kentara ...

"Bukan." Mata kelabu itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap cangkirnya yang mengepul. "Dia sahabatku."

Farlan terbatuk kecil, Erwin diam-diam mendesah lega.

Levi tak suka merasakan ini. Bagaimana orang-orang seolah menghakimi relasinya dengan Hanji. Kata sahabat seharusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan, namun bagi Levi, tidak. Bahwa relasinya dengan Hanji lebih dari itu. Ada hal-hal yang tak akan bisa mereka berdua bagi kepada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Dan kata sahabat terdengar begitu dangkal.

Ia ingin menyimpan semua itu untuk dirinya sendiri—bersama Hanji. Mungkin tak ada yang bisa memahaminya selain mereka berdua. Tapi tak apa, sebab begini saja sudah cukup. Berdua saja sudah cukup.

"Halo, tuan-tuan! Mau tambah kopinya?" Isabel menghampiri meja mereka. Tersenyum manis pada Erwin dan melewatkan tatapan penuh harap Farlan.

"Aku mau." Farlan berdeham kecil. "Black coffee spesial buatanmu."

Isabel melesapkan senyum manisnya. Menyipitkan mata ketika tatapannya membalas Farlan. "Tawaran ini tidak berlaku untukmu, tahu."

"E-eh ... tadi kau menawarkan pada kami!"

"Aku hanya bertanya pada Erwin-san dan Levi-nii!"

Levi hampir saja menyemburkan tawa sinisnya ketika menyadari cangkirnya ditarik seseorang.

"Nah, biar aku yang mengambilkan tehmu lagi." Perempuan itu melempar satu cengiran lebar. Terkikik sekilas pada Isabel dan Farlan, kemudian berlalu membawa cangkirnya.

Levi merasakan angin menariknya begitu saja. Ia ikut bangkit, meninggalkan meja pelanggan dan jalan di belakang Hanji menuju dapur kafe. Ia berhenti di sebelah daun pintu. Memerhatikan Hanji yang meracikkan teh hitam untuknya.

Hanji mengujar pelan. "Kau ingin aku menambahkan perasan lemon?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Gula? Atau susu?"

"Mata empat ...,"

Hanji terkekeh kecil. "Kali-kali saja kau perlu asupan manis setelah melihat Isabel dan Farlan."

"Cih." Levi mendecih. "Aku tak akan membiarkan Farlan mendekati Isabel."

 _"But you did it_." Hanji berbalik dengan sendok di tangannya. "Lagi pula, aku percaya Isabel sebenarnya menyukai Farlan, kok."

"Jangan mulai, mata empat."

"Aku tidak memulai apa pun." Hanji tertawa lebar. "Dasar aniki protektif."

Hanji berbalik dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada teh hitam yang dibuatnya. Levi diam-diam memerhatikan pergerakannya. Bagaimana tangan itu bergerak ringan, memegang cangkir, mencicipinya sedikit. Hatinya menghangat.

"Hanji."

"Hum?"

Levi melangkah padanya. Berhanti tepat di samping Hanji, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada konter dapur. Bahunya menyentuh lengan Hanji. "Kurasa Erwin tertarik padamu."

Hanji menghentikan kegiatannya. Pelan-pelan melepaskan sendok di tangannya dan menatap Levi dengan tatapan bertanya. "Erwin? Erwin yang barusan?"

Levi mengangguk tak begitu acuh.

"Wow." Hanji tertawa sendiri. "Wow."

Levi mendengus gemas. Mengacak pelan rambut Hanji yang sudah berantakan. "Bodoh."

"Jangan buat aku geer, dong." Levi memerhatikan ekspresi Hanji, menunggu-nunggu rona di pipinya yang mungkin akan datang. "Awas, ya, kalau kau cuma bercanda."

Levi tak bisa menahan ucapannya. "Memangnya kau juga tertarik?"

"Siapa yang tidak?" Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. "Biarpun begini, aku tetap perempuan normal, lho, Levi."

"Tak usah bicara aku pun tahu."

Hanji terkikik lagi, membuat Levi berdebar halus ketika gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipinya sekilas-sekilas.

"Kau belum cukur, ya?"

Levi mengangkat bahu. "Keadaan kafe akhir-akhir ini lumayan menyitaku."

"Hmm ... harusnya lelaki berewok itu seksi! Tapi, kupikir agak kurang cocok untukmu." Hanji kini memegang dua pipi Levi, dengan sengaja menutupi bulu-bulu halusnya yang tumbuh di sana.

"Ck, jangan macam-macam, mata empat."

Diam-diam, jemari kurus Hanji terasa hangat di wajahnya. Levi ingin menyambut, membiarkan jemarinya melingkupi jemari Hanji dan menggenggamnya. Namun, suara Isabel yang berseru di belakang mereka membuat Hanji melepaskan kontak fisiknya.

"Astagaaa. Bisa tidak, sih, bermesraannya nanti saja kalau kafe sudah tutup?"

Hanji tertawa lebar, mengacak rambut Isabel dan menggumamkan maaf. Mereka melangkah keluar dapur tanpa menoleh pada Levi lagi. Ia menghela napas. Mengusir perasaan janggal yang sering menyulitkannya. Ia ambil teh hitam buatan Hanji di konter. Membiarkan bibirnya terangkat ketika menyesapnya, dan entah bagaimana, ada sedikit aroma Hanji di cangkir tersebut.

Bagi Levi, ada beberapa hal yang tak akan pernah mau ia bagi pada siapa pun di dunia ini.

Salah satunya aroma Hanji. Yang tak jarang selalu membekas di setiap benda-benda yang Levi miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

* * *

 **con amore**

( _ukp_ dengan cinta; digunakan sebagai aba-aba dalam musik agar dimainkan dengan lembut )

.

* * *

 **t i g a**

Levi tak pernah menyukai makanan manis. Atau, segala sesuatu hal yang manis.

Ketika kecil, ia terbiasa dengan hambar-hambar di bubur, atau, teh kamomail alih-alih susu cokelat penuh akan gula. Maka dari itu, ia tak akan pernah suka datang ke tempat-tempat berlabel _'Candy Festival'_. Dengan membaca judulnya saja sudah mampu membuat Levi mengecap lidah merasakan manis tak nyata yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Tapi profesinya sebagai sopir tetaplah sopir. Dan sepersekian usianya, mungkin sudah dijampi-jampi Hanji sebab Levi tak mengerti mengapa ia masih tak bisa menolak. Ditambah lagi, dengan paksaan Isabel. Dan Farlan. Maka acara datang ke festival permen tidak lagi menjadi bayang-bayang buruk yang menerornya, melainkan mimpi buruk yang berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Tempat itu lebih mirip seperti festival pasar malam. Levi melihat bianglala, roller coaster mini, juga airplane swinging yang membuat mata Hanji berbinar cerah. "Tidak," Levi menolaknya di langkah pertama mereka turun dari mobil. "Kau ajak saja Isabel untuk menaiki segala kegilaan itu."

Hanji hanya terkekeh, memberikan wajah menyebalkan dan menggoda Levi. "Ini bukan kegilaan, Levi!" Levi mendengus. "Bertahun-tahun hidup bersamaku ternyata hidupmu masih membosankan."

Levi terlalu malas untuk membalas. Ia menahan langkah untuk tidak mengikuti Hanji menjauh. Melipat tangan dan tetap berstagnasi di sana, bersandar pada kap mobil. "Terserah, aku tunggu di sini."

Isabel muncul di belakang mereka. Farlan tersenyum semringah karena berhasil membawa adiknya itu berkendara dalam satu mobil. Tidak, Levi tahu Farlan pun bukan tipe lelaki yang senang dengan festival seperti ini. Namun teman menyebalkannya itu rela melakukan apa saja demi menarik hati Isabel. Cih.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau kalian terlalu malas berkeliling, kalian tunggu saja di sini." Isabel mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kurasa kalian lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol semalaman bersama, dibanding menemani kami mencicipi berbagai permen?" Hanji menambahkan dengan satu senyum menyebalkannya.

Levi mendelik, "Jangan kurang ajar, mata empat." Dan membiarkan dengus kesekiannya berlalu begitu saja ketika Hanji dan Isabel melangkah cepat-cepat.

Hanji memang menyebalkan, dan Levi tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakannya.

Tapi, mungkin memang Levi yang gila, sebab rasa kesal itu akan menguap ketika Hanji tersenyum, menatap bersahabat kepadanya dan berbicara lewat pandangan, "Kau tahu aku memang begini." Dan kemudian Levi akan terpaku, memikirkan ulang betapa ia yang membosankan mau memiliki relasi ini dengan Hanji yang menyebalkan.

Terkadang Levi tak mengerti. Ia tak pernah mencari jawabannya.

Levi mendengar uar-uar tawa dan konversasi yang sayup terbawa angin. Harum permen yang khas menyengat ke dalam penghidunya. Ia mendesah keras. Mencari-cari ke mana sosok Hanji dan Isabel pergi.

Tatapannya berhenti pada satu kedai permen kapas. Dua perempuan itu tengah berdiri di sana, memerhatikan gumpalan manis digantung di langit-langit kedai. Seorang bapak tua berdiri di pusatnya, menawarkan pemandangan menarik akan pembuatan permen kapas yang mencuri perhatian.

Hanji di depannya tertawa begitu lebar. Berkata sesuatu kepada si bapak tua penjual tersebut. Mungkin bertanya-tanya, reaksi apa yang terjadi antara gula dan putaran mesin sehingga menciptakan gumpalan halus yang berwarna-warni itu. Sesekali tangannya yang nakal mencuri satu comotan kecil permen kapas yang tengah dibuat, ia makan tanpa ragu. "Ini enak, lho, Isabel!" Sedang Isabel hanya mampu tersenyum tipis menahan ujaran—dan rasa malu. "H-Hanji-nee!" Membuat Levi bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya yang adik di sini? Membuat Levi bertanya-tanya, ada berapa banyak kejutan yang belum Hanji perlihatkan pada dunia? Melalui senyumnya, melalui teriakannya, melalui wajah polosnya yang selalu membuat Levi merasa kesal.

Seseorang menyenggol bahunya. Kemudian berbisik.

"Ada banyak pria yang membutuhkan senyum Hanji." Suaranya merendah. "Kau bukan satu-satunya."

Farlan merapat di sampingnya. Ikut memerhatikan Hanji. Kemudian menambahkan.

"Jadi, yang seperti itu masih kau abaikan?"

Ini bukan tentang mengabaikan, bukan. Levi memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Ia tidak mengabaikan Hanji, tidak. Tapi ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menarik Hanji lebih dari ini.

Ini tidak semudah yang dipikirkan. Levi sudah terlalu lama mengenal Hanji, mungkin akan lebih mudah jika mereka adalah dua entitas yang baru saling mengenal, merasa nyaman, kemudian jatuh cinta. Suatu hubungan yang diawali dengan cinta, akan lebih mudah. Hanya saja, hal-hal di antara mereka diawali dengan keplatonisan.

Levi hanya memikirkan akhirnya. Sebab suatu hubungan yang tidak diawali dengan cinta, hanya memiliki dua opsi pada akhirnya;

menjadi saling cinta, atau saling berpisah.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


End file.
